The present invention relates to a system for measuring performance of a multiprocessor computer system, and more particularly to method and apparatus for measuring performance of a multiprocessor suitable for a large scale computer system having a complex parallel processing function.
The multiprocessor computer system shares a function associated with a storage by a plurality of instruction processors. Thus, if competition occurs during processing, processing between the processors performance of the computer system is lowered. In the past, a method for exactly evaluating the performance of such a system has not been established; further performance characteristics can only be partially grasped by hardware which monitors operation of the system using hardware or a bench mark test which compares processing times of the same job by a single processor and a multiprocessor.
The above technology is described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication 61-103254.
The prior art method does not taken into consideration the measurement of the performance of the system when processing competition occurs among a plurality of instruction processors in the multiprocessor computer system. Hence the prior art method is not capable of precisely grasping the performance of the multiprocessor system particularly when competition occurs during processing operations.